


out of my league

by vltr0n



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Light Bondage, M/M, SHEITH - Freeform, Sexting, Slow Burn, Spanking, Wrong Number AU, and maybe eventual punk, eventual allurance, kind of, mentions of kinks, tags and rating will change as needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2020-07-19 07:18:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19970146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vltr0n/pseuds/vltr0n
Summary: Shiro texts Keith by accident when someone gives him a wrong number. That's it, that's the fic.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is incredibly self indulgent. I've had this idea for a really long time, and I've finally given in and decided to write the thing I want to read. 
> 
> Lots of thanks to [Fel](https://twitter.com/forfelurian) for putting up with me and encouraging this.
> 
> The title is definitely from the Fitz and the Tantrums song because I love it.

_ September 26th, 20XX _

[19:48] S: Hey, it's Shiro! Just wondering if you were still up for getting that coffee tomorrow?

[19:55] ?: she gave you the wrong number

[19:55] ?: sorry

[20:00] S: oh

[20:01] S: Sorry to bother you

_ September 27th, 20XX _

[02:38] S: It wasn't a her, by the way

[02:39] ?: my bad

[02:39] S: It's almost 3am why are you awake?

[02:40] ?: texting a complete stranger

[02:40] S: …

[02:41] S: Fair enough

[02:55] ?: i'm actually working on my thesis

[02:56] S: Oh, I didn't mean to bother you. Sorry

[02:58] ?: don't worry about it, i needed a break anyway

[02:59] ?: should be sleeping for my 8am but that ship has sailed

[03:01] S: I remember those days. Don't miss them at all.

[03:02] ?: shouldn't you be sleeping for your boring 9 to 5?

[03:03] S: Maybe

[03:03] ?: a man of mystery 

[03:04] ?: i like it

[03:05] S: You say I'm mysterious but I don't even know your name

[03:06] ?: ;) goodnight shiro

[03:07] S: Goodnight mystery person

[08:08] S: Hope you weren't late for class

[08:21] ?: i'm definitely late for class 

[08:21] ?: late enough that i'm not actually going

[08:23] S: Should I be apologizing?

[08:24] ?: no it was my own fault

[08:24] ?: gonna be late for work?

[08:25] S: No, I can go in whenever I want

[08:25] ?: self employed?

[08:27] S: Something like that

[14:03] ?: why did you keep texting me? after the initial wrong number thing

[14:10] S: Should I not have? 

[14:12] ?: no, i'm just curious 

[14:15] S: Tell me your name and I'll tell you

[14:16] ?: ...Keith

[14:16] S: You must really want to know lol

[14:17] S: Honestly? I was a little intoxicated last night and it seemed wrong to let you think it was a girl who gave me the wrong number? 

[14:17] S: And this morning it just… seemed right?

[14:18] K: huh

[14:18] K: ok

[14:23] S: Should I stop?

[14:25] K: no, i don't mind

[14:26] S: :)

[14:27] K: :)

[14:27] L: we're in lab mullet, stop smiling at ur phone 

[14:28] K: fuck off Lance

[14:29] P: What could possibly make KEITH smile?

[14:29] L: thats a good question…

[14:30] H: c'mon guys, leave Keith alone

[14:30] K: thanks Hunk

[14:31] H: anytime, buddy

[14:31] L: what do u know?

[14:32] H: what? nothing

[14:32] L: dont make me come sabotage ur lab

[14:33] H: i'll never bake anything for you ever again

[14:34] L: fine i'll stop

[14:35] P: It was probably just a stupid meme anyway.

[14:36] K: are we still doing study group tonight? Griffin wants me to pick up his shift tonight and i need an excuse to tell him no

[14:37] P: Sure.

[14:37] L: yea

[14:37] H: how else are you going to try the new cupcakes I made?

[14:38] K: cool

[14:25] M: You could have cancelled all these meetings if you weren't going to come in

[14:25] M: Why make me suffer on my own?

[14:27] S: You're fine, Matt.

[14:28] M: I'm actually dying :(

[14:28] M: I never should have accepted this position when you offered it

[14:30] S: You know it wasn't my choice, I just got to do the offering

[14:31] M: You would have picked me anyway

[14:32] S: That's true

[14:34] M: Please cancel the rest of today's meetings, Mr. CEO?

[14:35] S: No

[14:35] M: :(

[19:35] P: wru Lance?

[19:36] K: thought you needed help with calculus 

[19:37] L: HUYS

[19:37] L: I JUS SAW THE PRETTIEST GIRL EVER???

[19:38] H: uh oh

[19:38] P: Great.

[19:38] K: there goes study night

[19:39] L: I'M?????

[19:38] K: did you make it into work, or were you too hungover?

[19:40] S: I worked from home, if that counts?

[19:41] K: i'd say so

[19:43] S: How were classes? Assuming you still had some after the one you missed

[19:44] K: mostly boring

[19:45] K: supposed to be have a group study night, but my friend ruined it by seeing "the prettiest girl ever" again

[19:46] S: How often does that happen?

[19:47] K: at least twice a month

[19:48] S: He sounds like a romantic

[19:49] K: more like a disaster

[19:49] K: he's in our other friend's lap crying

[19:50] S: Why?

[19:51] K: because she was pretty and he missed his chance to get her number

[19:53] S: Okay, so maybe he's a little bit of a disaster lol

[19:54] S: It still does sound kind of sweet

[19:55] K: i guess

[19:58] S: Not the romantic type, Keith?

[19:59] K: i'm sure i could be if i had the chance

[20:00] K: i'm just not really the type to date?

[20:00] K: people usually find me weird

[20:02] S: I don't think you're weird

[20:03] K: you haven't exactly met me

[20:04] S: No, but you were, and are, nice enough to keep talking to me despite the situation

[20:05] S: You just haven't met the right person yet

[20:07] K: maybe

[20:07] K: what about you?

[20:08] S: What about me?

[20:09] K: are you a romantic?

[20:10] S: Hopelessly so

[20:11] K: for some reason that doesn't surprise me

[20:11] P: Not to sound like Lance, but… Why are you smiling at your phone?

[20:12] K: mind your own business, Lance 

[20:13] P: You know I can keep a secret, Keith.

[20:14] K: if i tell you, you tell Hunk, and he tells Lance 

[20:14] K: not happening

[20:15] P: So it's a guy then.

[20:17] K: i hate you

[20:12] S: Why not?

[20:13] K: you were up late drinking after finding out a guy, who you tried to ask out on a date, gave you a wrong number

[20:14] S: That's a fair and accurate assessment

[20:15] K: to be fair, it was kind of obvious 

[20:16] S: Any other guesses about me?

[20:18] K: a few, but they're not as good as that last one

[20:19] S: Try me

[20:22] K: you make a lot of money, and you're probably in your thirties

[20:24] S: Three for three. Am I really that transparent?

[20:25] K: no, the money because you can choose to go into work or not, and the age was just a hunch

[20:26] K: your turn

[20:27] S: I don't really have much to go off

[20:28] K: i'm sure you've got something

[20:29] S: You're a senior in college. And you probably work part time somewhere in the evenings.

[20:30] K: i knew you could do it

[20:30] K: you can probably even guess where i go to school based on the fact that we have the same area code for our phone numbers

[20:31] S: Altea University?

[20:32] K: yup

[20:32] S: Altea is my alma mater 

[20:33] K: really? small world

[20:34] S: Yeah

[20:35] K: what'd you study?

[20:36] S: Astrophysics

[20:36] K: wait, seriously?

[20:37] S: Do you want a picture of my diploma? Lol

[20:38] K: i'm studying astrophysics 

[20:39] S: Wow, that's amazing!

[20:40] K: thanks?

[20:41] S: It's a hard subject of study. You should be proud

[20:40] P: WHY ARE YOU BLUSHING, KEITH?

[20:41] K: thanks, shiro

[20:42] K: sounds like we might actually be studying now though

[20:43] S: Have fun

[20:44] K: talk to you later?

[20:44] S: Definitely :)

[20:45] K: :)


	2. Chapter 2

_ September 28th, 20XX _

[07:58] L: I SAW HER AGAIN

[08:00] L: GUYS WAKE UP

[08:01] P: What makes you think I slept?

[08:02] H: I was asleep until Lance burst into our apartment screaming about a party

[08:03] K: no parties

[08:03] L: PLEASE KEITH

[08:04] K: no

[08:04] L: KEITH :(

[08:05] H: why not?

[08:06] K: because i'm not in the mood to get trapped in a corner by a drunk Griffin again

[08:07] P: Oh, yeah. That was hilarious.

[08:08] L: it might be my only chance to meet her tho :(

[08:10] K: you've seen her twice in two days 

[08:10] K: you're chances are high enough 

[08:11] L: :(

[08:12] L: :(

[08:13] L: :(

[08:14] L: :(

[08:14] H: keith, please

[08:15] H: i want to go back to sleep

[08:15] L: :(

[08:16] L: :(

[08:16] P: Keith.

[08:17] L: :(

[08:18] K: fine

[08:18] L: :D

[08:19] H: oh thank god

[08:19] P: He caved a lot faster than I thought he would.

[08:20] K: fuck you, you all owe me

[08:21] L: anything u want mullet!!!

[08:18] S: How was studying?

[08:19] S: Assuming it's not too early for you to be up on a Saturday

[08:21] K: it's definitely too early but you got lucky

[08:22] K: Lance woke me up and annoyed me already 

[08:24] S: Is Lance who was crying about a girl last night?

[08:25] K: yeah

[08:26] K: he's kind of the bane of my existence sometimes

[08:26] K: he's making me go to a party tonight so he can try and meet her

[08:27] S: That sounds like fun?

[08:28] K: only if you like getting followed around by drunk underclassmen 

[08:29] S: That sounds like a story

[08:31] K: uhh his name is James? he works with me, and outside of work i've only told him to fuck off

[08:32] K: but he always tries to talk to me?

[08:33] S: It sounds like he likes you

[08:34] K: i don't know WHY

[08:34] S: He probably finds you attractive 

[08:35] K: still doesn't explain why

[08:36] S: Maybe he thinks you're just playing hard to get

[08:37] K: ugh

[08:37] S: What are you going to do if you see him at the party?

[09:02] K: sorry, had to take my dog out and he always insists on going around the block in the mornings

[09:03] K: get drunk and ignore him like always probably 

[09:04] S: You have a dog?

[09:05] K: yeah he's part of the reason i live off campus

[09:05] K:  _ Image sent _

[09:06] S: That's a huge dog

[09:07] K: yeah but kosmo is pretty much the greatest dog ever

[09:08] K: even if he does slobber on everything

[09:09] S: I thought about getting a dog once 

[09:10] S: It would be nice to have company for my morning runs, but my job is too demanding

[09:12] K: you can borrow kosmo whenever you want

[09:13] K: he always has extra energy to burn

[09:15] S: Maybe I'll take you up on that

[09:16] K: explains why you were up early

[09:17] S: I run every morning

[09:17] S: Helps clear my head

[12:55] K: fuck sorry

[12:55] K: i fell back asleep 

[13:05] S: No worries, I had an appointment anyway

[13:05] S: Did you enjoy your nap?

[13:08] K: yup

[13:09] K: the only reason i'm awake is because Hunk is making brunch and you never pass on food if Hunk is cooking

[12:45] H: im making brunch if you're hungry

[12:51] K: fuck yes

[12:52] K: pancakes?

[12:53] H: there will be pancakes

[12:54] K: you are a blessing of a human being

[12:54] H: i try

[12:55] K: let me shower and then i'll head over

[13:12] S: Sounds like I need to make friends with Hunk

[13:13] S: I'm terrible at cooking

[13:17] K: really?

[13:19] S: If it doesn't have directions on the box I'm hopeless

[13:20] S: And even then there's still a high chance I'll set off the smoke alarm

[13:22] K: that's kind of funny

[13:24] S: It kind of is

[13:25] S: Can you cook?

[13:28] K: yeah, but not like anything fancy

[13:29] K: i can feed myself

[13:31] S: It doesn't have to be fancy to be impressive 

[13:32] K: it's not that impressive, i promise

[13:33] S: As someone who can't cook, it's very impressive

[13:34] K: oh

[13:35] K: thanks?

[13:37] S: You're welcome, Keith

[14:15] K: hey who is this??

[14:15] K: how did u meet Keith??

[14:15] K: he wont stop starkliuhkp87ujii

[14:16] S: Uhh?

[14:20] K: SORRY

[14:20] K: Lance thought it was a good idea to go through my phone while my back was turned

[14:21] S: Lol it's okay

[14:22] S: I'm curious to know what he was trying to say, though…

[14:23] K: no idea :)

[14:22] L: pidgeeee keith hit me :(

[14:24] P: And? Am I his keeper now?

[14:25] K: he deserved it

[14:26] P: Why can't you two behave when I'm not there? Where's Hunk?

[14:27] H: lance totally deserved it

[14:27] L: traitor!!!!

[14:28] H: he stole keith's phone and tried texting whoever keith has been obsessively texting

[14:29] K: i have not been obsessively texting

[14:30] H: you have at least been a little more preoccupied with your phone than you usually are

[14:31] P: Hunk's right. Spill it, Keith.

[14:32] K: no

[14:32] K: it's not even important 

[14:33] L: then y am i icing my hand keith?????

[14:34] K: because you don't respect boundaries?

[14:35] L: i was taking one for the team bc we all noticed :(

[14:36] H: i'll cook and/or bake you whatever you want

[14:36] P: I'll do all the work for our next lab for you.

[14:37] K: you guys are insufferable 

[14:37] H: but you love us :)

[14:38] K: some guy was given a wrong number and he texted me instead

[14:39] K: we kept talking though? and we're kind of friends? if you can call it that

[14:40] H: and you didn't want to tell us?

[14:41] K: no? it's not exactly a normal situation? i wasn't sure if it was weird or not, and it's not like anything is gonna come from it

[14:42] P: It's not that weird.

[14:43] L: what's his name?

[14:44] K: shiro

[14:45] L: sounds like a nickname 

[14:46] K: could be

[14:46] K: i dont know a whole lot about him

[14:47] H: you do smile at your phone a lot

[14:48] K: he's kind of funny? and nice? nicer than you guys are anyway 

[14:49] H: im nice :(

[14:50] L: me too!!

[14:50] P: I'm nice when I want to be.

[14:52] K: Hunk is the only one who gets a pass

[14:47] P: How's work?

[14:48] M: Hello to you too, sweet sister 

[14:48] P: I'm not going to text you hello every time, we've been over this. 

[14:49] M: :(

[14:49] M: It's fine

[14:49] M: How's school?

[14:50] P: The usual. How's Shiro?

[14:51] M: Fine? I think? He didn't come into work yesterday though. 

[14:52] M: I hope that means he got laid by someone who isn't Adam. 

[14:53] M: I heard this guy from accounting totally has the hots for him though. Curtis? Or something idk

[14:54] P: Interesting. 

[14:55] M: How are things with Huuuuunk?

[14:56] P: There's nothing going on with me and Hunk.

[14:57] M: Uh huh, sure.

[14:58] P: Did Novalee agree to go on a date with you yet?

[14:59] M: ...no

[15:00] P: Not surprised.

[15:01] M: :(

[18:34] K: i want you to know my friends are terrible people and that the next series of questions are so they'll stop bugging me

[18:37] S: That's okay lol

[18:38] K: what do you do for work?

[18:39] S: I'm a businessman 

[18:40] K: are you a serial killer?

[18:41] S: No, but I'm not sure that proves I'm not

[18:42] K: Lance was satisfied enough

[18:43] K: how old are you? (i already told them thirties but they said that's not good enough)

[18:44] S: I actually just turned 30 this past February, but technically I'm 7

[18:45] K: leap year birthday?

[18:45] S: Yep

[18:46] K: that's the end of the questions because Lance is trying to make it weird for everybody

[18:47] S: How so?

[18:48] K: he wants me to ask about your sex life

[18:48] S: Lol

[18:49] S: Does this mean I get to ask questions about you?

[18:50] K: i don't see why not

[18:51] S: Why don't you answer the same ones you asked?

[18:52] K: i bartend part time, i'm not a serial killer but Lance makes it tempting, and i'll be 24 in October 

[18:53] K: kinda boring, i know

[18:54] S: I don't think you're boring 

[18:55] S: And I don't mind if you ask more questions about me

[18:56] K: really?

[18:57] S: Yeah

[18:59] K: i don't mind either

[18:59] S: :)

[19:00] K: :)

[19:04] K: i suddenly can't come up with anymore questions 

[19:05] S: It's an open invitation 

[19:06] K: cool

[19:07] S: You could always ask your friends for help, though

[19:08] K: they're banned from asking questions 

[19:09] S: Lol

[19:09] S: When's the party start?

[19:11] K: i think it already did but Lance says we have to show up late because that's the cool thing to do

[19:12] S: What gave him that idea?

[19:13] K: your guess is as good as mine

[19:00] L: i cant believe the way keiths face turned red when i told him to ask abt shiros sex life

[19:02] H: definitely crushing

[19:03] L: probably doesnt even realize it

[19:04] H: Keith? acknowledging his feelings? unlikely 

[19:05] L: bet i have somethin to help with that >:)

[19:06] H: tequila?

[19:07] L: tequila

[19:15] K: fuck 

[19:16] S: ?

[19:17] K: Lance broke out tequila for pregaming

[19:18] S: That's bad?

[19:19] K: pregaming, no

[19:19] K: tequila, yes 

[19:20] S: Lol are you a messy drunk on tequila, Keith?

[19:21] K: very messy

[19:23] S: Should I be worried?

[19:27] K: i'll probably be fine

[19:29] S: That doesn't make me worry less

[19:32] K: you don't need to worry about me

[19:34] S: Why wouldn't I?

[19:35] K: idk

[19:36] S: I know we haven't exactly been talking for a long time, but I enjoy talking to you

[19:37] K: me too

[19:38] K: don't worry too much, one of our friends is staying sober to take care of us

[19:40] S: That does make me feel a little better

[19:42] K: what would make you feel a lot better?

[19:43] S: How many shots did you have?

[19:45] K: i don't remember

[19:46] K: we're on our way to the party now 

[19:47] K: i really don't handle tequila well

[19:48] S: That's okay, I'll catch up in a few drinks

[19:50] K: joining the party from home?

[19:51] S: I started the party

[19:52] K: worried you can't keep up with me old man?

[19:54] S: Old man? Really?

[19:55] K: mhmm

[19:55] K: older than me

[19:57] S: Is that a problem?

[19:58] K: nope

[19:58] K: kinda like it

[19:59] S: Yeah?

[20:11] K: ugh James is here

[20:11] K: followin me as usual

[20:12] S: What would make him go away?

[20:14] K: idk

[20:15] S: Tell him I'm your boyfriend?

[20:20] K: holy shit it worked

[20:21] S: I told you he was interested in you

[20:22] K: you did 

[20:23] K: thank you 

[20:24] S: Anytime

[20:24] L: THERE SHE ISSSS

[20:25] K: where?

[20:26] P: With the white hair?

[20:26] L: YEA

[20:27] K: oh i know her

[20:28] L: WHAT???????

[20:29] K: yeah she's in my program 

[20:29] K: her names Allura Malik

[20:30] H: whoa like malik tech malik?

[20:31] K: yeah

[20:32] L: INTRODUCE ME MULLET

[20:33] H: lance

[20:34] L: IM DRUNK ENOUGH TO NOT CARE ABT HOW OUT OF MY LEAGUE SHE IS

[20:35] K: ok

[20:57] K: so i introduced Lance to the girl

[20:58] S: Yeah?

[21:00] K: turns out she's in my program and we're kind of friends?

[21:01] K: so

[21:01] K: interested to see if Lance is gonna crash and burn

[21:03] S: Why does that almost sound like revenge?

[21:04] K: it kind of is

[21:05] S: For what?

[21:06] K: trying to get me to ask about your sex life

[21:07] K: and the tequila 

[21:09] S: Feeling good?

[21:10] K: mhmmm

[23:24] P: Put your shirt down, Keith.

[23:26] K: but its hoyt

[23:27] P: James is eyeing you from across the room. Put it down.

[23:28] K: fone mom

[23:29] K: mom made me puyt my shirt down :(

[23:30] K: its hot 

[23:32] S: Yes, I'm sure you are

[23:33] K: fhsksf

[23:34] S: Too much?

[23:35] K: no

[23:35] K: just

[23:36] K: oh my gd

[23:37] S: What?

[23:39] K: are you this smooth sober?

[23:40] S: No, I overthink too much

[23:41] K: mmm

[23:41] K: you should stop tht

[23:43] S: Stop what?

[23:44] K: overthinking

[23:45] S: Yeah?

[23:46] K: yeah

[23:47] S: I'll try

[23:48] K: you will?

[23:48] S: For you

[23:49] K: jddfj

[23:50] S: It's cute when you do that

[23:51] K: enjdjdk

[23:52] L: holy shit

[23:53] L: i got her number!!!!

[23:55] K: dammit

[23:56] P: Great. Time to go.

[23:57] K: fuck you mom

[23:58] P: You'll thank me when nobody at this party has naked pictures of you.

_ September 29th, 20XX _

[00:53] K: mom says time for bes :(

[00:53] S: Bed?

[00:56] K: yeah :(

[00:57] S: You should probably sleep, Keith

[00:58] K: you should too

[00:59] S: I'll sleep if you sleep

[01:00] K: promise?

[01:01] S: Promise

[01:02] K: ok

[01:02] K: night shiro

[01:03] S: Goodnight, Keith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can yell at me on [ twitter](https://twitter.com/vltr0n) too.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was hoping this chapter wouldn't have taken so long, and that it would have been longer. Life has been crazy lately, so here's something.
> 
> Also sorry if the formatting is a little off, I'm stuck on mobile.

* * *

###  _ September 29th, 20XX _

[08:21] S: Good morning. Hope you're not too hungover today

[09:34] P: Just in case you guys were wondering, Keith kept saying Shiro was his boyfriend last night

[10:01] H: i vaguely recall that

[10:56] L: HAHAHA I KNEW THE TEQUILA WOULD WORK

[11:13] K: fuck you guys

[11:13] K: but also oh my god

[11:15] H: what?

[11:16] K: me and shiro were flirting last night???? and he suggested i tell James he was my boyfriend to try and get him to leave me alone and it WORKED 

[11:17] L: so when r u gonna admit u like shiro

[11:18] K: i dont not like him???

[11:19] L: did u txt him yet this morning

[11:20] K: ...no but he texted me earlier 

[11:21] L: AND U HAVENT ANSWERED??

[11:22] H: i agree with Lance. you should answer

[11:23] P: Blowing it already, Keith?

[11:24] K: fuck off i just woke up ok

[11:30] K: definitely hungover, but i'll most likely live

[11:33] S: I'm glad to hear it

[11:35] K: did you really get up and go for a run this morning?

[11:36] S: I actually went to the gym

[11:37] K: wow 

[11:38] K: i'm still in bed

[11:39] S: Nothing wrong with that, especially after the night you had

[11:40] K: yeah but i figured you would have at least slept in

[11:42] S: I actually have a lot of trouble sleeping, so I'm always up early whether I want to be or not

[11:43] K: that sucks

[11:44] S: I'm used to it

[11:45] S: What are you doing today?

[11:46] K: wishing Kosmo knew how to use a toilet

[11:47] K: i'm not looking forward to going up and down 4 flights of stairs with this headache 

[11:48] S: Lol at least you had fun last night, right?

[11:55] K: yeah i did

[11:56] K: i'll never forget the look on James' face when i said i had a boyfriend

[11:58] S: I'll bet he was pretty jealous

[12:00] K: thanks again for that idea

[12:01] S: Don't mention it

[12:02] S: Feel free to use me as your pretend boyfriend whenever you need to

[12:03] K: yeah? 

[12:04] S: Yeah

[12:05] K: what kind of perks does that get me?

[12:06] S: You can call or text me whenever you need an out

[12:07] K: what if someone wants proof that you're a real person?

[12:08] S: I could manage the occasional selfie

[12:09] K: what if you're not my type? then the whole plan is ruined

[12:10] S: I could send you one now, then you would know

[12:11] K: okay

[12:15] S:  _ Image sent _

[12:17] K: holy shit

[12:17] K: fuck he's hot 

[12:18] L: he sent u a selfie?!?!

[12:18] K: like walking wet dream hot

[12:18] H: what did you say?

[12:19] P: Gross, but I guess you've made your point.

[12:19] S: Is that good or bad?

[12:19] K: i said holy shit

[12:20] L: keith ur such a disaster

[12:20] H: more than lance, even

[12:21] K: what else am i supposed to say when he sends me a hot gym selfie and he's big and buff and looks like he could crush me 

[12:22] L: tell him hes hot!!!!

[12:22] H: you cant leave it at holy shit that doesnt necessarily mean its a good reaction

[12:23] K: fuck

[12:23] K: good

[12:23] K: definitely good

[12:24] K: definitely my type so i think the fake boyfriend thing will work

[12:25] S: You had me a little worried 

[12:26] K: sorry

[12:27] S: It's okay

[12:28] K: i'll make it up to you with a selfie if you want

[12:29] S: I definitely won't say no

[12:30] K: ok but i have to shower first

[12:31] S: Lol okay

[12:32] K: oh my god

[12:33] L: r u gonna share or what

[12:34] K: no

[12:35] L: u suck

[12:36] K: i told him he was my type???

[12:37] H: so not a complete disaster then?

[12:38] K: i said i would send him one back???

[12:39] L: just take one in that long mirror u have on the back of ur bathroom door

[12:40] L: wear one of those tank tops that show of ur sides and those joggers u like to wear

[12:41] L: the tight ones

[12:42] K: ok????

[12:43] P: Are you actually trying to help Keith?

[12:44] L: its my thanks for introducing me to allura

[12:44] L: weve been txting all morning 

[12:45] K: are you sure i shouldnt like

[12:45] K: dress up??

[12:46] L: no

[12:46] L: he sent u a gym selfie

[12:47] L: u dont wanna seem like ur trying too hard keep it comfortable 

[12:48] L: but still hot 

[12:48] L: wear what i told u

[12:49] K: ok ok fine

[12:50] P: Keith is actually listening to Lance?

[12:51] H: just let it happen pidge

[13:02] K: that was actually the fastest shower of my life

[13:05] S: Are you sure? Because I think the suspense is actually killing me 

[13:06] K: that makes two of us

[13:07] K:  _ Image sent _

[13:08] S: Wow

[13:08] K: HE SAID WOW??

[13:08] K: NOW I KNOW HOW HE FELT 

[13:09] P: I can't wait to make fun of you for this someday.

[13:09] L: its probably a good wow 

[13:09] S: Keith

[13:09] K: WAIT

[13:10] L: TELL US

[13:10] S: You're gorgeous 

[13:11] K: jdjejrkrj

[13:12] K: nevermind

[13:12] S: It's still cute when you do that

[13:13] L: KEITH

[13:13] H: shiro must have told him he looked good

[13:13] K: i thought you weren't this smooth when you were sober

[13:14] S: I'm not usually but someone told me I should stop overthinking things

[13:15] S: Were they wrong?

[13:16] K: no

[13:17] S: So that was okay?

[13:18] K: yes

[13:18] K: i'm just 

[13:19] K: not used to being told things like that

[13:19] K: or saying them

[13:20] S: That's okay

[13:21] S: I'll help you get used to it

[13:22] K: ok

[13:23] S: I wasn't expecting the lip piercing 

[13:24] S: I like it

[13:25] K: thanks

[13:25] K: it's not the only thing i have pierced

[13:26] S: What else?

[13:26] K: he said he liked my lip piercing

[13:27] K: and asked what else i have pierced

[13:27] L: did u show him

[13:28] K: should i?

[13:29] H: yeah

[13:29] L: YES

[13:29] P: Did you really just ask that?

[13:30] K: OK GEEZ

[13:30] L: u like this guy right

[13:31] K: i think so?

[13:32] L: send him a pic like this

[13:32] L:  _ Image sent _

[13:33] K: im going to bleach my eyeballs

[13:34] L: shut up and do it

[13:35] K: holding my shirt up like that and everything?

[13:36] L: yes

[13:37] K: uhh

[13:37] K: here

[13:38] K:  _ Image sent _

[13:40] S: That’s really hot

[13:41] K: ldafjadjf

[13:42] S: Those must have hurt

[13:43] K: i mean yeah? but it's not the worst pain in the world?

[13:44] S: Which one was the worst?

[13:45] K: probably my tongue

[13:46] K: nipples are a close second

[13:47] S: Wow

[13:48] K: is that a good wow?

[13:49] S: Definitely a good wow 

[13:50] K: ok that was a good idea but i'll never admit it out loud

[14:01] L: i can live with that

[14:02] L: happy sexting!!!

[14:03] K: fuck off

[14:05] K: i'm glad i was able to impress 

[14:06] S: Did you think you wouldn't?

[14:08] K: kind of?

[14:09] S: I meant it earlier, you're gorgeous 

[14:10] K: jedjrj

[14:11] K: thanks???

[14:12] S: :)

[20:35] A: Thanks for introducing me to Lance last night, Keith. He's very sweet.

[20:37] K: don't mention it

[20:38] K: did you finish that paper for Iverson's class?

[20:40] A: Yes. Did you need help?

[20:41] K: just a proofread if you have the time

[20:42] A: Certainly. Email it to me whenever.

[20:43] K: sweet thanks

[20:43] K: i'll send it right now

[20:45] K: my brain has officially melted

[20:45] K: is college over yet

[20:46] L: ugh same why does tmrrw have 2 be monday

[20:47] H: i know for a fact you're excited for tomorrow, Lance 

[20 48] P: Did Allura actually agree to go on a date with him?

[20:49] L: yes!!!!

[20:50] H: he hasn't shut up about it

[20:51] K: must suck to be you

[20:52] H: you have no idea

[22:24] S: I can't stop thinking about your nipple piercings and it's actually becoming a problem

[22:25] K: i'd say i'm sorry but i'm not

[22:26] S: Don't be

[22:27] S: It's distracting me from all of my work problems which is fine by me

[22:28] K: yeah?

[22:29] S: Yeah

[22:30] K: do you want to uh

[22:31] K: distract me from my homework? maybe?

[22:31] K: tell me what you're thinking about exactly?

[22:32] S: I could do that

[22:33] K: okay

[22:35] S: I keep thinking about you playing with your nipple piercings

[22:36] K: i definitely do that

[22:36] S: Fuck

[22:37] K: so you DO have a dirty mouth

[22:38] S: Not usually 

[22:38] K: i like it

[22:39] S: I'll try to keep that in mind

[22:40] K: when you're not busy thinking about my nipples?

[22:41] S: Exactly 

[22:42] K: how long have you been thinking about them? 

[22:43] S: Since this afternoon

[22:44] K: wow

[22:44] K: you must be pretty worked up then

[22:45] S: That's putting it lightly

[22:47] K: are you touching yourself, Shiro?

[22:48] S: No, I wasn't sure how you would feel about it

[22:49] K: i'm perfectly ok with it

[22:50] S: You're perfect 

[22:50] K: have you seen yourself? i thought i was dreaming when you sent me that selfie

[22:51] S: Really?

[22:52] K: you're huge

[22:53] S: Is that what you're into? Big guys towering over you and going to town?

[22:54] K: fuck yes, but i'd also be down for tying you up

[22:55] S: Jesus 

[22:55] K: you ok, big guy?

[22:57] S: I've never cummed that fast before 

[22:59] K: fuck

[23:01] S: You too?

[23:02] K: yeah

[23:02] K: i've never done that before

[23:03] S: Sexting?

[23:04] K: yeah

[23:05] S: You were great

[23:06] K: ddjjrhr

[23:06] K: thanks??

[23:07] S: You're welcome

[23:09] K: you were great too??

[23:10] S: You don't need to stroke my ego anymore 

[23:10] S: But thank you

[23:11] K: :)

[23:12] S: :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a little bit of time-skipping in this one, but nothing too crazy.
> 
> I've also put a couple of image descriptions in the note at the end.

_ September 30, 20XX _

[07:45] S: Have a good day at class 

[09:10] K: i really don't understand how you get up so early every single day

[09:10] K: but thanks 

[09:12] S: :)

[09:13] K: have a good day at work

[09:14] S: I've been here for 5 minutes and it's already a disaster, but thanks

[09:15] K: good luck

[09:47] L: u both owe me $100

[09:47] H: no way

[09:48] L: i just asked how sexting w shiro was last nite and his face got really red

[09:48] L: he looked like he wanted to punch me but couldnt bc we were in public

[09:49] P: Damn.

[09:50] K: i hate all of you and i'm disowning you all as friends

[09:51] L: worth it

[14:24] K: how's disaster day

[14:26] S: Slightly less of a disaster than I thought it was, but this meeting might actually bore me to death

[14:27] K: if you studied astrophysics how'd you end up a businessman?

[14:27] K: not to put you on the spot or anything

[14:29] S: Not at all, that's a fair question

[14:30] S: I was working in my field while in grad school, and there was an accident where I got hurt pretty bad

[14:31] S: And that opened some unexpected doors to get me where I'm at now 

[14:32] K: wow

[14:32] K: that sounds kind of crazy?

[14:33] K: sorry if it's not something you like to talk about, i was just curious

[14:34] S: It's okay, I'm trying to get better at talking about it, so thanks 

[14:35] K: you're welcome??

[14:36] S: Lol I'll tell you more about it someday

[14:37] K: okay :)

[14:40] S: Are you still in class?

[14:41] K: nope hanging out with kosmo before work because my friends are awful

[14:42] S: Should I ask?

[14:43] K: it'd be better if you didn't 

[14:44] S: Roger that

[14:45] S: Too bad you have to work though, now my evening is going to be really boring

[14:46] K: don't make it sound like i'm the most exciting part of your day when i'm actually boring

[14:47] S: You're not boring and I like talking to you

[14:48] K: djrjdeleidi

[14:49] S: That's still cute

[14:50] K: i like talking to you too

[14:52] S: Even last night?

[14:53] K: especially last night

[14:55] S: When does your shift start?

[14:56] K: not til 5

[14:56] K: aren't you in a meeting?

[14:58] S: It's almost over and I'm only here because it would look bad if I wasn't 

[14:59] K: so would now be a bad time to bring up the whole tying you up thing from yesterday?

[15:00] S: It's not the best time, but there are worse times.

[15:00] S: What about it?

[15:02] K: you just seemed pretty excited about the idea

[15:04] S: Well, you kind of implied you'd fuck me when you said it? 

[15:05] S: And I'm sure it's not much of a surprise that most people would rather bottom with me.

[15:06] K: i don't understand how anyone could pass on getting to fuck you 

[15:07] S: You'd be surprised

[15:07] K: i'd fuck you however you want

[15:10] S: Fuck

[15:10] S: We might have to finish this discussion later

[15:11] K: too exciting?

[15:13] S: Among other things. I'll text you when I'm out of my meeting okay?

[15:15] K: okay ;)

[17:22] S: That went a lot longer than I thought it would. I'm sorry. Text me when you're done at work. I promise I'll be awake.

[22:14] K: i'm home from work

[22:15] S: Earlier than I was expecting.

[22:16] K: i convinced James to stay for me so i could leave sooner

[22:17] S: Isn't that the guy with a crush on you?

[22:17] K: yeah, he asked if i had a date with my boyfriend

[22:18] S: What'd you tell him?

[22:18] K: "something like that"

[22:18] S: Good

[22:19] K: yeah?

[22:19] S: Yeah

[22:21] K: what were we talking about earlier?

[22:22] S: We were talking about you fucking me

[22:22] S: I'm surprised you forgot

[22:23] K: i didn't forget

[22:23] K: i just wanted you to say it

[22:25] S: Oh

[22:25] S: When did you get so bold?

[22:26] K: when i decided i wanted to see if i could fluster you as much as you do to me

[22:27] S: You've done that multiple times 

[22:28] K: yeah? when?

[22:28] S: Guess.

[22:30] K: my nipple piercings?

[22:31] S: That's one

[22:33] K: talking about tying you up?

[22:34] S: Two

[22:37] K: i don't have anymore guesses

[22:38] S: I'll let you know when it happens

[22:39] K: please do

[22:40] S: I like when you say please

[22:41] K: what if i didn't say it?

[22:43] S: Maybe I'd punish you

[22:43] S: If that's your sort of thing

[22:44] K: maybe it is

[22:45] S: I'm sure your ass would look very pretty all red and marked up

[22:45] K: fuck

[22:46] S: I'm guessing it is your thing

[22:47] K: you're surprisingly good at getting secrets out of me

[22:47] S: Is that bad?

[22:48] K: i don't think so

[22:48] K: i'm… comfortable? talking to you

[22:50] S: Me too

[22:50] S: And it usually takes me a lot longer to warm up to people to be this comfortable 

[22:51] K: you mean comfortable enough to talk about the things we'd do to each other and jerk off?

[22:52] S: Exactly

[22:52] S: Touching yourself already?

[22:53] K: kind of hard not to

[22:54] S: I bet you look gorgeous

[22:54] K: yghjhh

[22:55] S: Too much?

[22:57] K: no

[22:57] K: do you

[22:57] K: uh

[22:58] K: i could show you?

[22:58] K: if you want?

[22:59] S: Do you want to show me?

[23:01] K: yeah

[23:01] S: Yes, please

[23:02] K: fuck okay

[23:03] K:  _ Image Sent* _

[23:04] S: Fuck baby you look even better than I imagined

[23:05] K: fuck

[23:05] S: Did you come already?

[23:06] K: yeah

[23:07] S: Me too

[23:08] K: really?

[23:09] S: You're gorgeous, baby

[23:09] K: jdjfrn

[23:09] K: thanks???

[23:10] S: I'll do show and tell next time, if that's okay?

[23:12] K: yeah looking forward to it 

[23:12] K: is that weird?

[23:13] S: Only if me looking forward to it too is weird

[23:14] K: not weird

[23:14] S: ;)

[23:15] K: dkdjqh

_ October 1, 20XX _

[06:13] S: Good morning ;)

[06:13] S:  _ Image sent** _

[08:27] K: jesus fuck

[08:27] K: how are you even real 

[08:29] S: I'm not sure, but I promise that I am

[08:30] K: i don't think i've ever wanted to put my mouth all over someone this badly before

[08:31] S: I'm glad I'm not at the office yet

[08:32] K: gonna go a second round for me, old man?

[08:33] S: I know what I'd like to put in your mouth to punish you for being a brat 

[08:34] K: yes please

[08:35] S: You'd really like that, wouldn't you?

[08:36] K: fuck shiro

[08:36] K: yes

[08:37] S: Say it

[08:37] K: oh my god

[08:38] K: i'd like it if you fucked my mouth

[08:38] S: Good boy

[08:40] K: holy shit

[08:40] K: someone's feeling bossy this morning 

[08:41] S: Is that okay?

[08:42] K: fuck yes

[08:43] K: i already came but i'm still gonna need a cold shower

[08:44] S: Better hurry so you're not late for class

[08:45] K: yes sir

[09:05] P: Are you really late to Iverson's class, Keith?

[09:06] K: fuck off i'm down the hall

[09:08] L: he was probs up too late sexting shiro

[09:11] P: You're probably right if Keith's red face is anything to go off of.

[09:12] K: i hate both of you

[09:12] L: HAHAHA

[09:13] H: so when are you and shiro finally going to meet?

[09:14] K: never? idk? we haven't talked about it

[09:15] L: maybe u should

[09:16] K: maybe you should shut up or i'll send Allura every embarrassing photo and video of you that i have

[09:17] L: :(

[09:18] P: You know you don't have to get all defensive with us about Shiro, right? We ARE your friends.

[09:20] K: yeah i know

[09:21] K: lance just knows how to push my buttons without realizing it

[09:22] P: So meeting Shiro is a sore spot?

[09:24] K: not a sore spot just

[09:25] K: an unknown factor???

[09:26] P: You don't think he wants to meet you?

[09:26] K: yes? no? idk?

[09:28] P: I think Lance was right. Maybe you should talk to him about it.

[09:29] K: maybe

[11:13] K: sorry lance

[11:15] L: no worries mullet 

[12:08] K: do you want to meet?

[12:08] K: not like, right now

[12:09] K: but we could plan something?

[16:09] K: if you want

[12:11] S: I'd like that

[12:12] K: okay

[12:14] S: Did you have something in mind? I can make myself available whenever.

[12:15] K: uhhh not really

[12:15] K: this week is crunch time for midterms next week

[16:15] K: so maybe after that?

[12:17] S: Sure, we can even wait until after that to decide, if you want

[12:17] S: I don't want you to stress about it on top of everything else

[12:17] K: are you sure?

[12:19] S: Definitely 

[12:19] S: But thanks for asking. I'd been trying to figure out how to bring it up all day.

[12:21] K: really???

[12:22] S: Of course

[12:23] K: :)

[12:24] S: :)

[12:29] K: Shiro and i are gonna meet after midterms

[12:30] L: REALLY?

[12:31] K: yeah

[12:33] P: Good.

[12:34] H: what are you guys gonna do?

[12:35] K: uhh not sure yet

[12:35] K: we're gonna decide after midterms are over

[12:37] L: knowing u thats probably a good idea

[12:38] K: fuck you

[12:39] P: I agree with Lance.

[12:40] K: i'm never telling you guys anything ever again

[12:42] L: u love us

[16:35] S: So does midterms mean I won't hear from you much the next 2 weeks?

[16:40] K: maybe a little more infrequently, but i'm not one of those crazy people that completely shuts their phone down

[16:41] K: i appreciate the occasional distraction

[16:42] S: Good to know

[16:43] S: I'd be pretty bummed if I didn't get to talk to you for that long 

[16:44] K: me too

[19:05] M: Why did you seem so chipper today?

[19:06] S: I don't know what you mean.

[19:09] M: You just seemed like you were in a good mood.

[19:12] S: I was.

[19:14] M: Did you finally get laid?!

[19:15] S: Do you want me to assign you extra projects? I can do that, you know

[19:16] M: :(

[21:17] K: it's only tuesday and my brain is already fried

[21:18] S: I'm sorry

[21:19] S: Maybe you should be sleeping instead of texting me

[21:21] K: complaining?

[21:22] S: Never

[21:23] K: good

[21:23] K: besides, kosmo needed to go outside

[21:24] K:  _ Image sent _

[21:26] S: I still can't believe how massive he is

[21:28] K: i've had him for 4 years and i swear he's still growing

[21:30] S: Maybe it's because he's actually an alien

[21:31] K: you're probably right

[21:33] S: Oh? Do you believe in aliens, Keith?

[21:34] K: you don't?

[21:35] S: I didn't say that

[21:36] K: there's no way we're the only planet with intelligent life on it

[21:36] S: Agreed

[21:45] K: not sure how anyone can study space and think otherwise

[21:46] K: but i've managed to drag kosmo back inside, so i'm probably gonna go to bed

[21:48] S: Okay, sleep well

[21:49] K: thanks

[21:49] K: goodnight

[21:50] S: Goodnight, Keith

_ October 4, 20XX _

[15:16] K: this week is finally over but i still have to work all weekend

[15:16] K: and probably study more

[15:17] K: who said college was a good idea???

[15:19] S: It wasn't me

[15:20] S: Just think, one more week and then we can finally meet

[15:22] K: i thought you forgot about that

[15:23] S: Definitely not 

[15:23] S: I'm excited

[15:24] K: me too

_ October 9, 20XX _

[16:46] S: How were your tests today?

[16:50] K: awful

[16:50] K: but i think i did okay

[16:52] S: Only a couple more days, you can make it

[16:55] K: thanks, shiro

_ October 14, 20XX _

[08:26] K: i'm sick???

[08:26] K: i never get sick 

[08:27] K: what the fuck

[08:30] S: I'm sorry

[08:32] S: Do you need anything?

[08:35] K: to not be sick so i can see you

[08:37] S: You can see me when you're better

[08:38] K: okay :(

[08:42] S: It's probably just something from the stress of midterms

[08:42] S: I'll still be here once you're feeling better

[08:44] K: you better be or i'll kick your ass

[08:45] S: Oh yeah? You think you can take me?

[08:47] K: i know i can 

[08:49] S: That must be the fever talking

[08:50] K: just you wait and see

[08:52] S: I'm looking forward to it

[08:53] K: :)

_ October 18, 20XX _

[10:08] K: okay i slept for 4 days and i'm ready for work this weekend

[10:08] K: and making up shit for my classes

[10:10] S: I'm glad you're feeling better 

[10:15] K: i was also thinking i have an idea of when we could meet

[10:16] S: Oh?

[10:17] K: my birthday is next wednesday

[10:17] K: and my friends are already dragging me downtown to the Atlas 

[10:18] K: so if you want you could meet us there?

[10:20] S: I'll be there

[10:23] K: and you don't have to bring me anything

[10:23] K: except yourself 

[10:25] S: You want me to be your gift?

[10:26] K: yeah, i do

[10:27] S: I can work with that

[10:27] K: :)

[11:14] K: uhhh i invited shiro out with us for my birthday

[11:15] L: FUCK YEA

[11:17] K: don't make me regret it

[11:18] P: I'm surprised you didn't try to do something this weekend.

[11:20] H: he's probably a little nervous

[11:21] K: or a lot

[11:22] L: u will be fine mullet

[11:23] L: hes already put up w u this long

[11:24] P: Lance has a point.

[11:26] K: if anything is going to scare him off it will be you guys

[11:27] L: we would never

[11:28] K: yeah sure

[11:30] L: i also invited allura

[11:31] H: we're not surprised

[11:32] K: i probably would have invited her anyway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *a selfie of Keith with his shirt off, lying back on his couch, and his cock resting hot and heavy on his lower belly
> 
> **a selfie of Shiro, almost the same as Keith's but his shirt is still on but pulled up enough to show off his abs
> 
> This took forever, but I'm glad I got it done finally! Please feel free to tell at me in the comments or on twitter!

**Author's Note:**

> You can yell at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/vltr0n) if you want


End file.
